I'll Save You
by Amore and Aria
Summary: What would you do if you had your best friend- "bestedy best friend" that is ripped away from you in a moments notice? Slightly AU (mostly)
1. prologue

Prologue

_At age 5 and 6_

"Kyouya! Where are you?" cried a little girl seeking her partner tears streaming down her cute face.

"Right here! Mum just called me in for a second cause I fell! Right here okay?" reassured the little boy with raven black hair and gleaming spectacles. Now usually such a loud boisterous display would make the small bespectacled child cringe and stay away but this was no ordinary person crying it was his _best friend, _and so if you asked either of the two friends they would tell you adamantly that

"Best friends were always an exceptions especially bestedy best friends"

The little girl with the innocence of an angel looks up at her best friend tear streaks evident on her otherwise clean face whispers shakily

"mumma says we won't see you or your mummy for a while" sniffling breaking through her words as choked sobs followed "she says we won't see daddy too or your daddy too."sadness overwhelms the small boy who finally understands the girls words. "but she gave me a promise,... that we would come back ... but i don't think she'll keep her promise." the little girl clutching onto the little boy as if a life line trying ... trying so hard to speak some more "her ... her and daddy talk a lot and it's not talk it's. It's the loud talk!" the little children hear footprints behind them the sharp _click-clack _of their mother's heels. Not soon after they hear

"Kotoko you must think of your daughter!" the mention of the little girl causes the boy and girl to hold on to another tighter.

"Honestly, I thought you of all people would understand!" yells another sharp voice which belonged to the little girl. Another choked sob from the little girl emits

"I understand enough but didn't you fall in love with him after the marriage! You said he and you were getting better!"

"Exactly that! He was not my best friend he was someone who lived in the same home and slept in the same bed, he was a task, and never fit to be a husband. He was a mere thing my mother and father forced me to do!" The little boy knowing what the mother will say next covered his friends ears to shield her from the cruelness of her own mother.

"But-"

"No more! Do you know what the worst thing was? I thought I really really thought he could bring me happiness! That he was a knight but NO he was if anything-

"STOP! KOTOKO you are being delusional! The children are in just the next room!"

"NO! I will marry this other man! And I will take my daughter with me! She needs me more than she needs any of you! We will no longer be Koizumo's!" anger building in the woman named Kotoko.

"Kotoko, think-"

"No never again! I shall not go to a life where I am not significant! Good bye Natsumi! And remember" louder sobs now from both children who can hear and understand .word.

"I will win!" After she slams the golden crowned door pulling the little girl away from her best friend. The little girl screams and kicks but to no avail neither her nor her friend could escape their mother's firm grasps. The last thing your hear from both sides is "Kyouya! Save me! I don't want to go!"

"I promise, I will save you! I love you... Haruhi!" the words not reciprocating to little girl named Haruhi. Sadness plagued the boy so soon after the ordeal Kyouya walks sluggishly to his room shoulders drooped, head hung low-nothing like the Ootori standard-but no one seems to care. He goes to sleep in hopes of this all being a nightmare but he was wrong.

The next morning he is woken up by the horrid, stupid maids who can't acknowledge he's mourning. Before he lashes out on them the elder one says "Master Kyouya there was a letter in the room of the foyer addressed to you strewn on the floor." He nods and directs them to set it on his nightstand and leave. As they scurry away he picks it up it reads in a rather juvenile font

******_To Kyouya_**

_New Fanfic guys! sorry for the inactivity for like a whole year! i feel horrid! The new transition to the new school for both me and amore has been totally new and weird and time-consuming! We'll do our best and im afraid that's the best we can promise without breaking it! Sorry again. We love you guys so much! Please comment, like, follow, and PM us!_

_Natsumi-Kyouya's mum_

_Koizumo- The last name of Kotoko and Haruhi_

_The letter was from Haruhi if you couldn't tell_


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer! we don't own anything but the plot so yeah!

* * *

><p>Several months later<p>

_At age 5 and 6_

"Mummy? when are we going to see daddy?" A little girl with hopeful eyes says quietly while looking intently at her mother. Her mother so different than the mere memory that the little one kept closely. With harsh eyes the mother whips around and hisses

"Soon, but why do you want to see him? You have a new father now." Speaking of the odd man who was there but not. The new man, he wasn't daddy nor was he Kyouya's daddy so all the girl knew was that he was a strange man that mumma kept on saying was one thing but she knew was not. Speaking of Kyouya, she missed Kyouya immensely. He was her ONLY friend and mummy didn't let her talk to many children here.

"Are we going to see Kyouya soon?" i say in a whisper expecting the answer

"Soon, but haven't you made new friends?"

"But you never let me go out-!"

"Soon, end of discussion" she abruptly says after i try so so hard to speak!

Life was so different! There was no more who drove the looooong black car she loved to sleep in, no more 's pretty pretty wife who made the bestly best ootoro in the world! ,there was no more daddy daughter stories ( and they were just about to find out whether Rapunzel will listen to the evil witch or listen to her heart!) , there was no more nice mommy, and NO MORE KYOUYA.

Each new revelation always gave her a heavy heart. It wasn't because the lack of looooooong cars or ootoro but because she can't see the super amazing people who loved her! Mumma looked sad a lot too. She was always looking sad at me and at the new "daddy" who looks a lot like a lady if you tilt your head- at any angle actually! He would loud-talk a lot and not really mean loud talk but the kind that gave me a big big head ache.

I hope Kyouya got my note, I wish I had him *deep sigh* I miss daddy and Kyouya!

_about a month later_

Mommy, mommy died. She was walking with me past the store where the nice cashier lady would give me candy. But then zoooom! A car turned and hit her really really hard. It didn't hit me though, some man pulled me away last last minute.

We were at the hospital for a long while but lady daddy said that we couldn't "afford" to sustain her on the life helper anymore. I asked Mr. fake lady daddy what really happened because it didn't seem like it was an accident to many things were "just coincedence . He told me right away it was people like daddy and Kyouya's daddy "rich bastards" he said. But I KNOW that daddy, real daddy wouldn't hurt me or even mommy! And Kyouya's daddy was too nice to hurt anyone! But Mumma was still gone and it was a forever gone. She was my only real family and I don't know how to get to anyone else so I'm alone...again.

The funeral was dreary and little with only me and lady daddy there. Funny before we went away mommy had so many friends around the entire world! But she had no one but us.

"stupid rich bastards" he mutters under his breath and then i thought if these "stupid rich bastards" made both me and mommy alone for forever i don't like them either!

_A year later_

_at age 6 and 1/2 _

Boom! Boom! made the sound of the mean gray clouds who are mean to the earth! Didn't they know she was afraid? and that she didn't like them? Quivering under the blanket a little girl of 6 - I'm sorry 6 and a half was trying to block out the noise of the scary night. But it was hard the cabinets rattle and the door clicks and sometimes the roof cries too!

The little girl - the poor poor little girl who was trying to block the memories of her first night alone while the sky screamed and roared in agony as like tonight.

She read the note mumma left which just told her that it was all daddy and them's fault for anything and everything and her heart yearned to just here her mother speak one more time though the words of the letters were cruel she needed someone but she had no one.

-The really nice chauffeur

Hey guys! Thanks to

AllyraMortlock ( Thanks hunny for notifying us)

Guest (such a creative name BTW but for your kind words even if the computer coding was taking over_

And

Hanna-chan (love the name) for once again trying to notify us about the prologue

But it's all fixed guys and i really really hope you enjoy what we have so far feel welcome to Comment, favorite, follow and PM us! -Aria

Ps. please read and edit as per usual and text me the feed back!


End file.
